


Love, lies, and deceit

by portiaburk40



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deceit, Enthusiastic Consent, Eventual HEA, Forbidden Love, Pseudo Incest, Rey is adopted, Reylo - Freeform, Secret Relationship, Soulmates, Telekinesis, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Underage rey will be thirteen at start, Virgin Rey, WARNING HE DESIRES HER WHEN SHES THIRTEEN, ben finds out she’s not, ben is in love with his sister, ben wants rey At thirteen but will not touch, ben will be twenty two, betrayel, bond, by the end rey will be nineteen, mild dub con, mildly dark, older man younger girl, rey will be sixteen when sex happens, temporary rey and poe, they can read eachothers thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portiaburk40/pseuds/portiaburk40
Summary: They brought her home at three years old saying she was Hans daughter from his first love Qira. He was with that woman a year before he meant his mother then had an affair after the reason behind the brat was her mother died. This was what ben was told when he held little rey! By the time rey turns thirteen Ben finds himself desiring his sister it makes him sick and twisted Ben has to stay as far from her as possible to keep from touching her in a way that is far from brotherly. And they used to be close from when rey was three to her turning thirteen. Later ben finds out the truth rey is not his sister his parents lied. They found her in a dumpster crying at three years of age. After this ben leaves and then a year later comes back. Rey is fourteen and his parents seems to have her with Poe Dameron but ben is determined to tell her the truth and make her his. Rey is his soulmate. Rey breaks up with poe and Ben and her grow closer but he stays away from the house. Then rey goes to him at sixteen.Warning there is a kiss in the first chapter between a very young rey and Ben.





	1. Chapter 1

_Ben remembers standing on his parents porch steps waiting with uncle Luke. He was always sent to Luke when his parents according to them couldn’t handle him. The troubled child ben solo. He was twelve years old when he saw her. A little thing she was with chestnut hair and wide hazel eyes. Looking around as Liea held her. “Ben come greet your half sister rey” Ben scowled he didn’t want anywhere near the brat._

_It turned out his father had a child from an old childhood friend a woman by the name of qira.  Whom han admitted to having an affair with when his mother threw him out. He hated the brat on sight. “Ben come greet your sister now!” Said his mom._

_Reluctant he went to her. Rey looked at him with wide hazel eyes. Then smiled “hi” She chirped. Then she wriggled out of Liea’s arms and went to ben putting her little arms up “up” she said._

_When she smiled at him and her bright hazel eyes stared at him he had to reluctantly admit he felt a warmth inside him. He picked her up. Rey tugged at his ears. Giggling saying “big” normally that annoyed him but it was from her. He just reluctantly smiled and from then on his sister had him wrapped around her finger._

**Rey at five**

He was fourteen now and his friends Adam huffington and Armitage Hux wanted him to hang out after school. “Maybe later guys I have to walk rey home.” His parents lived not far from the school. They lived in a small town his mother was mayor of called jakku colorado. Hux lived near so ben thought he would go to his house after walking his sister home.

Both Adam and hux just shook there heads smiling “Rey always comes first!” They teased. 

Ben didn’t deny it rey did always come before anyone else to him.

He adored her. 

Ben nealed down to his adorable girl “so how was school little bean.”

Rey pouted “I hate it Benny I’d rather be with you.”

He put his hand on her head and signed “did you at least make friends bean.” She looked up Her beautiful hazel eyes alight. “Yes her name is rose.” He patted her head smiling wide “that’s great my little bean.” 

Rey adapted quickly too school making more friends. A boy named finn and little Poe Dameron who’s parents were friends of his parents,  they were also two people he couldn’t stand but for his little bean he tolerated them. 

After playing video games all day at huxs house.

He came home to a scream then crying. He ran out and found rey on the ground sobbing. It looked like a scraped knee. She held out her arms “Benny” he picked her up and hugged her close. She scared the life out of him. Then took her in and mended her wound. Grinning and kissing her little knee. She smiled back putting her arms around his neck. Liea ran out breathing quickly “what......happened!” 

“Mom it’s fine rey just fell and scraped her knee” Liea signed in relief. Han come up and put his arm around his wife. Rey sniffled “we are made of strong stuff aren’t we little bean.” Ben pumps his fist in the air right along with rey. 

**Rey at thirteen**

Rey had grown on him he couldn’t believe she was a teenager now. Nor could he believe how lovely she got as well. Rey was taller then most girls in her grade. He had just returned from college. Rey had visited him off and on through the years. So rey screeched when she saw him. She ran to him jumping in his arms. Ben laughed and held her close. He could feel her developing breast. As she kissed his cheek. He put her down and stepped away looking at her. He missed her while in college. 

She was very beautiful he thought. With her lovely hair pulled up in a cute ponytail and her bright eyes. And her smile grew even more beautiful. Ben lost concentration for a minute. He had to look away from his little bean. And help his dad take his bags in the house.

Rey had the same friends ben watched as they played in the pool. Rey was wearing a blue bathing suit. While on Finns shoulders while rose was on Poe’s laughing and splashing. He couldn’t get over the affects rey had on him just by looking at her. She was literally radiant and her body slim but athletic and the starts of curves. Plus the feel of those lips on his cheek as if she branded him. He took a deep breath. He had girlfriends in college but they never affected him like this. His heart beat fast. 

And as rey talked about the basket ball team that she was on. Ben kept staring at her pretty pink mouth. Pretending to pay attention to what she was saying. He sat on his bed closing his eyes tightly. Why was he feeling like this. She’s his sister and a preteen it’s sick to have a visceral physical reaction to her. He went to shower thinking of her as he washed the fucking pretty lips and smooth golden skin plus freckles across her adorable little nose. Also the little breast he noticed in that light blue bathing suit. Plus the soft kiss on his cheek and her long legs wrapped around his waste. He felt himself go hard! His head going against the shower wall as he said in a mantra she is his sister she is thirteen no more then a child and that calmed him down. 

Ben stayed busy at his job. Spent as little time as he could alone with rey. Until she confronted him. As he was setting on the porch. She sat beside him. “Why are you avoiding me Benny.” She touched his shoulder, he flinched in response.

Over the past weeks his twisted and sick desire for his sister got worse. He almost ran into her after she got out of the bath in nothing but a towel her small golden shoulders gleaming with water. She looked delicious he thought.  She smiled “hey ben!” He stepped closer “hey little bean.” Then he chuckled looking her up and down “well not so little anymore huh.” 

**Rey**

She laughed innocently thinking nothing of the way he was looking at her until he got closer. She thought nothing of him in her space. She grew up with him and he was her brother. When she ran and jumped for a hug like she did visiting him at nine. She thought he had gotten more handsome her brother.

He leaned closer making her heartbeat fast. A weird feeling coming upon her belly. As he said huskily well not so little anymore. Her breath caught and for the first time she was uncomfortable. It escalated when she looked up into his eyes, he was impossibly tall. And very big. He looked at her like she was his last meal and he wanted to devour her.

“I....I better go and get dressed.” Then she saw him sort of shake himself out of it. He looked down his long black hair over his eyes where she could not see his expression. He swallowed “umm yeah I’ll uhh!” Then he quickly went to his room. Rey took a breath of relief the feelings her brother invoked were weird. She felt her nipples pebble when Ben was looking at every inch of her.  And a very weird uncomfortable wetness between her legs when she was in her room. 

She got out of the towel and examined herself between her legs. Her fingers went down there. She nearly moaned at how sensitive she was as they come back wet with clear liquid on her fingers. Rey had read romance novels secretly with rose and her other friend rose’s sister Paige who was only a year older. Was this arousal for her brother rey shook her head quickly no of course not. 

**Ben**

The weeks have been a torment after the bath incident. He now could not deny it he wanted his thirteen year old sister. He had to get away from her. It was becoming hard especially with rey in short shorts showing off surprisingly lovely legs for a girl. He started having fantasies about her. About her legs wrapped around his head while he ate her out. Are her on top of him her little tits bouncing as she rides his cock. 

He cries in guilt after. Luke he thought yes he’s in Ireland he would go stay with Luke and get his lust  for his innocent young sister out of his system. He announced it to his parents and rey. 

She was livid “Ben what is wrong with you, why are you leaving!” She yelled. He closed his eyes “because I need to get away for a bit!” She walked close and touched his arm. “Brother talk to me please!” That angered him he didn’t want to be a fucking brother to her. He turned and took her shoulders and said threw gritted teeth “stop calling me that!” 

Then drew her close and kissed her hard on the lips.

**Rey**

She felt his lips on hers she was inexperienced but didn’t struggle like she should have. She didn’t instead she stood still her eyes wide as his tongue opened her mouth. This should have been gross she should have struggled and slapped him but....but she didn’t instead she tentatively responded as his mouth softened his tongue caressing her mouth. She let him in kissing him back for her inexperience she made up for in enthusiasm. She was sweet. She didn’t know how they ended up this way but she was strattling his lap. 

**Ben**

He suddenly realized what he was doing and who he wrenched his lips away from her and pushed her off of him they both were breathing fast “w...what!” Was all she uttered when he told her to leave now! 

His parents agreed rey wouldn’t look at him he left while Luke was informed. 

**Rey**

After weeks of Ben gone rey felt shame she should be pissed her brother stole her first kiss but she wasn’t pissed she loved Ben plus she enjoyed the kiss. It kept her in her room barely associating with her friends. Guilt feeling her realizing she found her brother attractive that she had a crush on him.

**Ben in ireland**

He had been there for about six damned months and still had not got his amorous feelings for his sister out of his system his now fourteen year old sister! Luke left to buy some things in a nearby town. Ben chose to stay. He looked through pictures of his parents when they were young and he found a picture of a beautiful woman with black hair and blue eyes. He turned the back it said qira. The picture was old. This was reys mother? She looked nothing like rey. 

Plus there was no pictures of rey beyond three years old! Ben looked further. His eyes widened when he found a piece of paper. His father did have a thing with this woman after his mother kicked him out. But on the paper was a death certificate for a baby stillborn. His hand went to his mouth. Underneath this was another birth certificate saying reylisse hart. And her parents Todd and Martha hart both deceased. “I....see you have found out.” Luke said slowly. 

He felt anger boiling in him. “What is this!” Luke took a breath and said “this calls for whiskey want some.” Ben shook his head unable to speak the urge to yell was to strong.

”han did have an affair with his first love and childhood friend, but it was a mistake they both knew it qira and him. Your mother was angry and going to Divorce your father especially when qira turned up pregnant but han didn’t want that because he loves your mother. And told her it was only one time and qira agreed to end it. But your father han would still provide for Kara that would have been your real sisters name at she not been dead in the womb it devestated your father he cared for qira. Out of grief he wandered and found rey a three year old crying in a dumpster her parents already dead from a drug overdose. So he took her in and told everyone she was his daughter. Your mother and han secretly adopting her.” 

“Why wasn’t I told Luke! Why!” He croaked. ”because you know that mark on your wrist Ben the one you don’t remember having.” Ben looked down at his wrist it was a blue mark. “Yes” he answered not understanding. He remembered rey had the same one he also remembered feeling a electric shock when he picked her up. “That’s a soulmate mark ben.” Luke told him as he took a drink. Ben took a big drink. He swallowed feeling the whiskey burning down his gut. “That means rey is...” Luke signed shook his head “yeah she is your soulmate but because han adopted her she’s also legally your sister.” 

He shook his head his uncle had done research on this he went on to tell him some soulmates don’t have a physical attraction to each other but they are still bonded in fact some are siblings and they marry other people. The attraction usually starts for the girl once she starts her period. While he returned home a few times he caught reys wide eyes on his body. Then she would look down. He told Luke what he felt for rey. “Well hell apparently you and reylisse have the romantic bond. 

He tried to go confront his parents about there lies. But Luke told him to cool down. It was hard but he did cool down. First he needed to tell rey. He felt deceived and betrayed. Honestly ever since he held rey when she was three. He only ever tried to be a brother to her. Because he loved her. 

Ben spent a year with his uncle.

He was on his way back to rey.

 

NOTES WELL NEXT CHAPTER BEN IS BACK BUT APPARENTLY HIS SOULMATE PSUEDO SISTER HAS A BOYFRIEND 

KUDOS BOOKMARK AND COMMENTS ARE APPRECIATED IF YOU LIKE THIS

ALSO READ THE TAGS BEFORE READING IF YOU DONT LIKE THIS KIND OF STUFF DONT READ!

 


	2. Chapter 2

She liked Poe a lot in fact they went out on group dates and even kissed a few times but it wasn’t the same as her brothers kiss she felt that kiss down to her toes and often compared Poe’s sweet chaste kisses. It was her parents and Poe’s parents that thought they were so cute together and Poe is nice he’s Paige’s age. She missed Ben he had been gone a year. 

Until one day he showed up while Finn and rose were visiting it was weird but it was like she had felt him.

While Finn was in the middle of talking she ran out. 

“Bennnn Ben!” She ran and hopped in his arms he held her close his face on her shoulder his eyes closed. “I missed you little bean....” she pulled back and began hitting him “then why did you leave.” He grabbed her hands and set her down “because I had to figure things out bean about what was happening.”

Finn and rose came up. “Hey Ben” rose said. 

“Hey rose” she walked close “you maybe older and bigger sir but you don’t know how you hurt  my Rey Rey the next time it will be your balls sir I’ll cut them off” Ben wasn’t scared he smiled, he liked the cute little Asian girl. “I’ll remember that rose.” 

Rey hugged him again. They sat on the couch “you coming to the party tonight?” Rey asked. His parents threw a annual party every New Years. It was also her birthday party! “I’ll be there bean no worries.” He told her smiling. 

Much later after he settled in his room, he heard loud groans apparently rose and Finn were there working on there math homework he took a peek at his Rey, he chuckled as Rey sat back with her head in her hands. He walked in “hey you guys need any help I’m very good at math.” Rey grabbed his hand “ohhh thank you brother.” She said with thankful adoring bright hazel eyes.

God he loved her so much. 

He helped them with there math homework and rose and Finn warmed up to him.

Rey was still to young for him to pursue but when she turns sixteen he can pursue her.

Rey smiles at him and then he saw Han and Liea he tried not to give his lying parents a cold stare he felt the anger so he quickly walked to his room. They lied to him made him thank She was his fucking sister deceived Rey as well! 

He had heard about Rey’s little outings with Dameron and he hated it jealousy boiling in him. Luke has told him his parents knew they were bonded. He put his fist almost through the wall until it bled! Seeing Rey again his Rey she grew even more beautiful.

At the party he would tell her the truth!

Then he would try not to hit his father! 

Rey felt a pain in her hand like she was hitting a wall. She wondered why. Over the years she often felt an unknown pain in parts of her body Liea just told her it was growing pains. 

It was weird though that she felt pain in her heart when Ben left. But he was here now that was all that mattered. 

Ben came down to watch a movie with her and veg out like they used to do. They watched the princess bride. A favorite of Rey’s since she was six. She fell asleep on him he looked down and smiled gently his Rey his soulmate. He put an arm around her pulling her closer and fell asleep himself. 

Han didn’t want to lie about rey. But he felt it was necessary if he had not talked Liea into adopting her and passing her off as his daughter then Rey could have ended up dead are in the foster system. But what he didn’t expect was the minute Ben picked Rey up there was a small spark between them branding them soulmates. And the way his son was in awe when three year old Rey smiled at him was adorable as his wife put it. Liea decided that they would be raised as brother and sister. After all the bond didn’t have to be romantic and it was weird because they were being raised together. 

Plus liea insisted Poe Dameron was suited to Rey. Plus Rey needs normal so the fact that that mark on her wrist like bens had to be kept secret. 

Ben picked Rey up in his arms and carried her to her room. He laid her down gently moving her hair out of her face. She looked beautiful and innocent asleep he kissed her forehead closing his eyes. “I love you bean.” He said softly. And went to bed himself. 

 

NOTES NOTHING WILL HAPPEN BETWEEN THEM WHILE REY IS STILL FOURTEEN

KUDOS COMMENT TELL ME GUYS IF YOU LIKE THIS


	3. Chapter 3

Her parents encouraged her to dance with poe at the annual party. She did as they asked poe smiled as they danced “Rey you look pretty tonight.” Poe murmured by the time he turned sixteen Poe was a charmer and handsome as well. But it just seemed she wasn’t interested she tried to be for her parents sake especially her dad. But she just couldn’t be really into Poe Dameron. “Thank you poe your always so sweet.” Poe kisses her lightly on the lips and twirled her out and she was suddenly in her brothers arms. He gave poe a very dark look. Then he smiled when he looked down at her his brown eyes soft. She liked the way he looked at her.

They danced “ I was wondering about you big brother.” He smirked pulled her closer into the dance and said “I always have come to these party’s rey it’s a good image for mother.” Rey smiled and laid her head on her big brothers chest. As they danced. “May I take over with my little girl” Han said. Ben wanted to tell him no and pull rey closer to him. But he smiled civilly “sure dad.” Han smiled thank you son. Tonight also happens to be reys birthday. She turned fifteen. 

Later rey blew out her candles and everyone clapped. She smiled blissfully. Both Han and Liea hugging her. Ben looked on he wanted to tell her tonight but seeing this he couldn’t not until at least after the party. It was a good thing his father kept her birthday right. 

Rey looked on as she saw ben gosh he was so handsome of course he always had been but tonight he was in a tux and that just made him even more handsome. She stiffened when she saw a gorgeous blonde walk over to him. He looked at her and smiled. Then she got closer. Rey felt a burning rage. How dare that bitch get in her Bens space. Poe come up rey managed to school her face into a nonchalant look when she was seething inside. 

“Well Hello Ben.” Nicole maxwell came to him. Nicole was an old college girlfriend they dated for about a month only had sex twice then they broke up. “Nicole fancy seeing you here.” Nicole and him always got along so there banter was friendly. She dragged him to the dance floor. Ben stiffened when he saw that dameron boy saddled up to rey. They were dancing. 

His mother made him take dance lessons so he managed to smoothly get Nicole close so he could hear rey and dameron. 

Rey was dancing again with poe. “Come on rey lets get out of here.” Rey looked at him. “Well umm okay.” That’s when poe dragged her away. He had her in a corner kissing her his mouth a bit sloppy. Rey closed her eyes trying to reciprocate but couldn’t help but picture her first kiss stolen by her brother that made her angry. She started to break away when she felt Poe’s hardness grinding awkwardly into her. His kisses getting deeper. She broke away breathing heavily. “Poe stop!” 

“Come on rey” Poe wined. “Your so pretty”  then he tried to kiss her again she turned her head away. “Poe stop!” She said again. “I don’t think this is working I....” thats when poe slammed into her hurting her angry then he force kissed her she bit his lip and kneed him in the balls. Breathing fast as he was on the floor. Then she started to go back inside when poe pulled her back by her hair. “You bitch your nothing but a fucking tease rey.” Rey elbowed him hard turned and punched him. “You fucking asshole!” She yelled. Then she saw ben he was very pissed. 

“Rey I think mom and dad are expecting you.” She cleared her throat “yes thank you Ben!” She told him walking past him. 

Ben walked up to poe as he was getting up. Rey punched him a good one his lip was bloody.  He grabbed Poe by his shirt jerked him up “if you so much as breathe in her space dameron I won’t give a fuck if your only sixteen, I will beat you within a inch of your life got it!” Poe’s eyes wide he shook his head yeah then Ben dropped him. And walked away.

His rage was palpable his parents told him rey went to her room. Ben went up finding her on her bed crying. “Benny he.....He said I was a tease did I....” he felt her pain poe hurt her feelings. The next time If poe got anywhere near her he would break his arm off! Ben thought. He walked over “no little bean oh no you never did anything to provoke Poe Damerons behavior he had always been a spoiled little arrogant shit!” Rey laughed as Ben sat on her bed. Rey went into his arms he held her close and kissed her hair. “I love you bean.” She put her arms around his waste and looked up at him her hazel eyes bright the tears gone. She smiled “I love you too Benny.” She kissed his cheek she pulled back looked at his lips and lightly pecked his lips. 

Ben had to refrain from kissing her deeply showing his girl what a real kiss was. God it was hard when she was looking at him like that. He repeated his mantra she’s only fifteen and she thinks your her brother. 

“Rey come to my place I have to talk to you and I have something to show you bean.” Rey looked at him curious “okay Benny.” 

It was time to tell her. He thought as he lay in his bed that night. He managed to get an apartment in town so he could stay away from temptation. Rey looked beautiful he thought she wore a elegant white dress that showed her lithe perfect figure. Since she was still young she still had a girlish figure but he knew she would fill out perfectly in all the right places. 

Tomorrow he would tell rey the truth and show her. 

NOTES

WOW WELL THE PARTY IS OVER AND SORRY TO POE FANS I MADE HIM INTO AN ASS 

COMMENTS ARE APPRECIATED AND SEND KUDOS MY WAY GUYS 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

At school poe wouldn’t even look at her are talk to her.  It hurt she thought he was a friend at least. Finn and rose found out what Poe tried to do at the party. Both threatened to rip his balls off. And finn stopped being friends with poe. She also found out poe spread it around that she was a tease and that she was a bastard as well. 

She always knew Liea wasn’t her mother but she didn’t deserve any of this. Poe also started hanging around the popular crowd plus he was a football player. Also he was almost kicked out for being caught making out with Kaydel connix the captain of the cheerleading squad and all Round bitch.  Kaydel was a cute blonde. As much as rey was hurt by poe she found she was blind as well to the real poe. She was glad after a few weeks that Poe showed his true colors. 

Plus she was smug poe wasn’t even a good football player. In fact Ben solo was legend At the school. That made her proud. There was a picture in fact of Ben in his uniform. He looked so handsome in fact she’s heard the girls sign looking at Bens picture. Was it weird she felt both pride and possessiveness over this. 

She waited for ben at the entrance at school. He come up in a black 1970 trans Sam. God she loved his car. “Hey little bean.” He said looking fucking gorgeous standing against his car. “Benny” She said greeting him. The cheerleaders stared and giggled Ben ignored them. As he opened the passenger door for her. She got in the car. Ben got in and started the ignition. She purposely made her eyes wide and blinked cutely. She had been asking this since he got the car. “Umm Benny you know I will get my permit soon can I drive.” 

Ben looked at her lord she was cute. And she had been drooling after his car since he fixed it up. One thing his dad taught rey was about cars how to rebuild them. He had a hand in it as well. He just grinned and said like always “nope” Rey sat back and pouted. He wanted to kiss that cute little pout off her face. She was so damned pretty. 

They got to his house. Rey was unpredictable for as long as he remembered so he didn’t know what her reaction to the truth will be. 

“So what did you want to talk to me about.” Rey said as she looked at him setting on his couch. He went first and pulled out everything he got from Luke. “Bean it’s.... he took a breath. “It’s about mom and dad and...you as well.” Rey looked at him curiously “what about mom and dad.” 

“Rey..you were.....adopted by dad!” Reys eyes widened then she laughed without it reaching her eyes. “What is this some kind....of joke.” Ben looked serious. He pulled out a folder and laid it out. It was a picture of qira, a death certificate of his real sister Kara. Rey eyes widened as tears came. Then there was the adoption papers and Rey’s birth certificate. Plus an obituary saying her parents died of a drug overdose. 

“Oh my god!” Rey never felt like she was apart of han even though he kept assuring her she was plus she looked nothing like him and now this woman qira. “They lied to me! They fucking lied!” Rey was crying walking straight towards the door. Ben stopped her by putting his body to hers against the door. Holding her there. She struggled hitting him. Rey never felt her heart break like this. Finally she succumbed sobbing in Bens arms. 

“Did you know the whole time ben!” She accused. “What! No bean no I....found out at Luke’s!” He croaked tears in his eyes. As he held her. His girl was hurting, he was hurting. She looked at him, looked into his eyes. “So...so we are not....” she sobbed. He was honest “no rey we are....not siblings.” 

She raised up in his arms not looking at him. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t love you bean.” He assured her. “I will always love you.” Rey put her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips sobbing then she drew away laying her head on his chest. He held her close his face buried in her hair. 

After a while they both planned on confronting their parents. While he was holding her still. “Rey there is something else I need to tell you.” She looked at him. “What is it.” She said calm now. He asked If she knew about soulmates? “Yes rose and finn are soulmates.” 

He swallowed “Rey look at your wrist sweetheart.” Ben over the years sometimes called her that it always gave her a warm feeling and a strange pleasant ache in her belly. 

She looked at her wrist and said “Liea told me it was a birthmark”  Rey touched her mark not seeing the anger in Bens eyes. 

His mother purposely lied to his rey about the soulmark. He looked at his. Felt rey touch his “you have one too.” She said softly. She told him mom and dad always told her it proved how they were bonded as brother and sister. She always thought it was weird because no other siblings had those marks. Plus over the years especially now she sometimes thought of Ben in a very non brotherly way. 

“It’s .....it’s a soulmark rey not a damned birthmark.” She looked at him surprised. “T....that means...” 

“yeah little bean we are soulmates.” That pissed her off. “They lied about everything to me!” 

“They lied! And deceived both of us!” She yelled pushing out of his arms. Then she looked at him remembering the first kiss plus how he stayed away, how he flinched every time she touched him closed his eyes and got as far away as possible. “Ohhh Benny She said softly realizing what was going on why he left. She nealed down to him seeing the pain and hurt in his dark eyes. She put both her hands on his knees. Suddenly he pulled her up and in his lap as he told her. “Rey I left because I wanted you as a man wants a woman.” He sobbed in her throat “you were my little sister, my little bean and I wanted...” She soothed him. 

“When I found out exactly why I was so angry at them I felt betrayed. I still am angry!” She stroked his hair soothing him “it’s alright Benny.” She said softly. Then she raised his face to her both her hands caressing it and suddenly his lips were on hers. She responded kissing him deeply their tongues dueling. Then he pulled back. “I love you rey.” She smiled tenderly kissing him again chastely while in his lap. 

They both decided not to confront them just yet. Especially after she told him how han and Liea kept pushing dameron on her which had him angry yelling until she kissed her very jealous soulmate making him melt beneath her she found she liked that power she had over her Benny. “Ben” she moaned as they kissed tongues down each other’s throat. “I’m yours I’ve always been yours!” She assures him through her sweet kisses. They were each other’s futures destined for each other. 

 

NOTES WOO THIS CHAPTER ENDED RATHER WELL REY KNOWS THE TRUTH 

COMMENT TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Liea wanted a daughter the doctor said as much she made a deal with the Damerons who’s father was a senator also son they had poe and Liea’s daughter was promised to poe at birth an alliance decided. Through marriage. But she had ben instead and wasn’t able to have anymore children after him. She loved her son but it disappointed her. That doctor that said she was having a girl was fired for incompetence and his medical license taking away. Her and han would get in fights a lot over the boy. He always got himself in trouble just like his father. 

She kicked han out fed up with it all. She married han when she was nineteen han was ten years older. But she fell in love with him. Despite him being just a pilot her godparents expected a more lofty man for her. But she was in love and very young. They come around because han was a good man. They both stayed busy because she was mayor and han sometimes stayed gone for weeks. It was a nanny that took care of Ben. She was livid and her heart cracked when han cheated she wanted to divorce him despite still loving the bastard. But han begged her and said it was only one time with his childhood sweetheart qira they both agreed to end it. Then she turns up pregnant Liea gets an idea she insist on han being there at least for the child hoping it’s a girl. But it’s stillborn and qira dies not long after. 

Han wanders upset. Liea understanding she wasn’t without boyfriends before han. She gets a call from han saying he found a three year old girl in a dumpster and he’s taking her home. Liea’s hope for an alliance reborn. She tells han to pass the girl off as his daughter who would’ve been named Kara. So it wouldn’t be a painful reminder to her husband they kept her original name of reylisse shortened rey. Han and Liea were not soulmates they got together in the normal way. But kes and his wife were. It fascinated her twin brother Luke he was a research scientist. They didn’t think their son would be soulmated to anyone as well. Although according to Luke their real parents were soulmates. 

Anakin Skywalker was a governor who ran for president and was assassinated before they were born. Her mother padme a foreign princess of a small country Naboo. Died after having them. Her and her brother Luke’s godparents friends of anakin and padme skywalker. Raised them the senator Organa and his wife.

So when sparks came between Ben and reylisse assigning both of them as each other’s soulmate. Liea was determined that they would be raised as brother and sister. As far as she was concerned rey was her daughter and Poe’s promised. 

Both ben and rey decided to visit Ireland with his uncle they both wanted to know more about their bond. Not to mention they barely could keep from touching. Like his father Ben knew how to fly. But decided not to fly the plane himself instead he was preoccupied with rey in his lap distracting him but moving up and down while kissing him. He was getting hard god he needed her. But she was fifteen. “Rey” He groaned. She pulled back smirking “What Benny” She asked pretending to be innocent. He laughed jokingly and said “you are a tease.” He meant it as a joke that she knew. “Only with you Benny.” She said he pushed her off. As soon as they got to ireland.

They still have not confronted his parents yet. That will come later. Rey resigned to stop calling them mom and dad around him they lied and deceived her and at the discovery that she was practically forced to be with poe just to meet Liea’s ambition made her sick. They almost deprived her of Ben who she was meant to be with. 

She forces herself to call them mom and dad to their lying face. And treat ben like a brother when all she wants is to see him naked and do things to him that are far from fucking sisterly. She knows ben in turn is barely controlling himself. 

Luke tells her about han finding her parents dead of a drug overdose. “I suppose I should be grateful han saved me from a life in homes that were only out for that monthly check.” She knew foster kids were treated like shit. So she was thankful han took her in. But he still lied.

She went upstairs with Ben. “I’m sorry rey about your parents.” She smiled sadly “well I guess taking me in was one thing your father did right. He just should’ve told me I was not his child.” He pulled her close “yes I know bean.” Then he kissed her slowly she put her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. He felt her lithe body and breast against him enflaming him. He pushed her against the wall by the bedroom. Kissing her more passionately. His tongue entering her sweet lips. 

Until they heard a “nope not in my house either of you.” They broke apart and quickly separated. Luke pointed at Ben first “remember ben rey is only fifteen.” Then rey “you missy control yourself.” 

Luke lectured to them he knows they are meant to eventually marry but when rey is of age. Then he sends them into separate bedrooms.

NOTES LOL LUKE COCKBLOCK SKYWALKER 😂

KUDOS AND COMMENT TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK

ALSO A LITTLE OF LIEAS POV


	6. Chapter 6

Their bond grew stronger they could feel eachothers pain more. Also read eachothers minds. And telekinetic talk as well. Even when they were in separate rooms it fascinated Luke. In all his years he has never seen anything like this in other soulmates. Not even ones like rey and Ben who are romantic mates. He had thought it was wrong for Liea to decide to make them believe they were siblings when they were not. 

_Ben can you hear me this is amazing!_

_i...I know rey_

They just smiled widely at eachother across the table. Without saying anything.

_I love you so much bean_

_I know benny_

Then there was a wicked look in his eyes and rey was overwhelmed with what he has wanted to want to do to her and with her since she was thirteen. Sitting on his face licking her cunt until she cums over and over then it goes to her riding him hard her tits bouncing as she screams in pleasure over and over. He quickly looks away. Rey is breathing fast aroused so is he. My god he had been like that since she was....that young!

Later back in his room he walked back and forth he wouldn’t blame her if she thought him sick and twisted and wanted him to stay the hell away from her! God he couldn’t bear it! He felt a hand on his arm he stopped closed his eyes and then turned expecting disgust. He didn’t find that. Instead it was understanding and sadness. “Oh my Benny my love how you must of suffered thinking these things of someone you thought was a...” 

He kissed her she responded for a minute she found everytime she would probably respond everytime he kisses her. But she pushes him away. “Benny know this we were both deceived by them both of us and I...always had feelings that were not like a sister should really.” She looked into his eyes and put her arms around his neck and kissed him again. “You did!” He was truly surprised he thought this whole time she thought of him as a brother that he groomed her he looked it up. “Yes I...I did try earlier when I was little but you were always more a friend a special friend then a brother Benny.” He laughed hugging her close. 

They discovered they could hide their thoughts as well so he thought back even when she was little rey rarely called him big brother accept when his parents forced her too. It was mostly Ben or Benny. 

Luke had told them their bond was stronger then any other soulmates he has ever come across they had stayed the summer in Ireland with him and returned home Luke saying “do not confront Liea yet because of that dameron we need to see how far her political ambitions will go.” That made ben angry he raged “if that boy so much as touches her I will not be responsible for my actions uncle I swear I might kill him!” Ben seethed. “Ben stop!” Rey said. Her hand on his shoulder. “I don’t want Poe Dameron I’ve never wanted him.” 

Ben turns and pulls her in his arms. Rey’s touch calms him. “I know ben.” Says Luke. “But your mother did purposely try to keep you two apart.” He said. 

They agreed later to find out why Liea raised two people who were destined to be each other’s other halves and married as brother and sister trying to keep them apart plus with others as well.

NOTES

LIEA HMM WHATS GOING ON I WONDER

COMMENT GUYS 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

They got back to a pissed off Liea she asked to speak to rey alone. “You ended it with poe!” Rey raised her chin. “Yes l...momma damn it she almost slipped up and called her Liea a few times over the years she never felt like actually calling Liea her mother. She often wondered why now she knew. “Why!” She almost smiled Liea looked a little nervous she was tempted to tell her the lying bitch! She thought.

But she remembered Luke’s warnings.

And it could backfire and she didn’t want to be separated from Ben. “He tried to take liberties momma when I didn’t want them!” That was the truth at least she thought. 

Liea set her down and explained about that. And promised she would talk to his parents. Was this woman out of her fucking mind she thought she was never going to be with poe she never wanted him. Ben was in her mind he heard the whole conversation and he was enraged.

He locked himself in his room until she snuck up and knocked on his door when his parents went to bed because they were definitely no longer hers. As far as she was concerned he was her family! When she went in she found the room destroyed and Ben breathing fast like an animal “Ben! Ben! Stop stop!” She said firmly. He looked at his eyes dark dilated he sobbed and dropped his arms around her his face buried in her belly. Rey stroked his hair. “Benny my darling it’s alright oh my it’s alright” she said softly soothing him.  

Later they lay on his bed holding eachother “only you rey.” He said. “Yes” she says. As they fall asleep. 

What they don’t know is han sees them he looks on not mad but sad he should have never agreed to raise them as siblings. Luke informed him that they know they are not and that they belong to eachother. In fact he’s been secretly helping Luke. His son is only ever happy when rey is with him and rey is only ever happy when Ben is with her they belong to each other but his wife refuses to acknowledge that. Because of her ambitions whatever happened to his beloved princess. Han thought. 

That rival snoke she’s determined to get rid of that’s what! The crooked son of a bitch. There has to be another way other then a female skywalker heir to marry a dameron!

In fact Luke and him has been trying to find another way to get snoke out of office. There is a family that is higher then Organa and skywalker that can bring down snoke a senator by the name of qui gon Jin who is a friend of Liea’s father. An alliance would put Liea's political career at the top and she can get things done be the good leader she is. His wife is a brilliant and fair politician. 

Besides kes dameron is dirty has been in league with snoke behind Liea’s back playing both sides. And he thinks rey is his and Liea kindly took her in. He couldn’t wait for the truth of that to out! That way his son and rey could freely be together. 

Rey woke in Bens arms she smiled _morning_ he awoke he smiled softly _morning my love_ they kissed. Then got up. _We slept in eachothers arms all night_ rey looked at him a light in her lovely eyes. _Yes we did and I want to do that someday for the rest of my life bean._

They got up and went downstairs it wasn’t unusual for them to come down together for breakfast. So Liea and han thought nothing of it. Since there rooms were upstairs. 

Rey’s sweet sixteen was coming up in three days. Liea planned on a big party with all her friends from school and the Damerons which unbelievably unknown to her had ben tense rey felt it , she gently grabbed Bens hand under the table her fingers threading threw his. As Liea planned while rey pretended to be happily listening. 

Bens mom was so fucking clueless! She thought.

 

NOTES

ENDIN ON AN ANSTY NOTE BUT REY IS GOING TO BE SIXTEEN NEXT CHAPTER

 COMMENT PLEASE KUDOS BOOKMARK IF YOU LIKE

REMEMBER UNDERAGE DRINKING SOMEONE SNEAKS ALCOHOL 

HMM 🤔 SURPRISE HAN KNOWS GUYS 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Han decided to confront his son before he could confront him the truth would out soon enough. He sat ben down and told him everything about his involvement with Luke and not wanting to raise them together really it was originally supposed to be Luke to raise ben in Ireland. 

“So it was mother’s idea to raise me together with her as only brother and sister! When I...was” Ben was livid! “Yes I know son and I’m sorry I...I know you feel betrayed!” Ben laughed sarcastically. “Mom was always about her fucking politics.” 

“You do know through our bond rey is hearing this as well!” Han signs. “Yes I’m aware son.” 

Rey comes in looking at him calmly almost with  serenity “we will go through with this party it’s after all tradition!” Then she kisses ben passionately right in front of han. Her tongue going in his mouth surprising him as she pushes her body against him. He groans his arms going around his girl. Returning her kiss. They pull apart. Then she looks at han. “Just so you no han I will never ever belong to poe ever! Ben is who I belong too!” Ben just smirks. 

Han surprises them by smirking as well ”reylisse I wouldn’t have it any other way for my son!” Tears come in her eyes and she breaks from Bens arms and hugs han. He hugs back. “Thank you.” She says softly. Ben slowly smiling on.

Much later they are informed Luke is flying in for reys sweet sixteen apparently sixteen is legal consent for sex. Rey grins and sends Ben naughty images which nearly makes him cum in his pants like he’s a god damned teenager again. Her mouth on his cock. Taking it all the way in her sweet mouth. Her bent over while he fucks into her from behind. Her riding him hard screaming both climaxing hard! 

That makes him march into her room kissing her hard picking her up slamming her against the wall their tongues dueling both moaning then he starts biting and sucking her neck. Making her moan until.....he has to force himself to let her down because they hear Liea. 

He quickly gets himself under control as well as they have had to do this for the past year! 

“Rey!” Sweetie your party will be such a grand finale!” Liea said. “And you can make your amends with poe I’m sure he will be sorry.” 

She felt Bens anger he had to turn towards the window _that boy will not go anywhere near you! Are I will kill him I swear bean!_

_calm down ben all will be revealed at the party Benny! Remain turned away before she figures out about us.  Han has recordings of dameron seniors betrayal relax plus we will reveal our bond remember I love you we belong to eachother_

_i love you too bean I always have_

Rey pretended to listen while Liea obliviously went on. Smiling it not reaching her eyes she could not believe this woman how naive and clueless could she be and how blind could she herself have been. 

NOTES

I MIGHT HAVE SHOULD HAVE PUT IN MY TAGS THAT LIEA IS OOC SO I WILL PUT IT HERE LIEA IS OOC VERY NAIVE WAY TO AMBITIOUS AND ARROGANT ALSO SELFISH 

COMMENT KUDOS LIEA FANS STOP READING IF YOU WANT 


	9. Chapter 9

Her sweet sixteen slash New Years had everyone there including the treacherous Damerons. And rival snoke Liea believed in keeping her enemies close if anything happens it will happen in front of her not behind her back. Han and Luke readied the recordings to be released of the Damerons dealings with snoke. Plus senator Jin their as well ready to endorse Liea. 

Ben stayed close to rey as poe tried to get close to rey again. Finn and rose were there as well. “Come on babe I’m truly sorry besides that incident was a year ago.”  Rey looked at him. And finally told him. “Poe you are a piece of shit we grew up together I never really wanted you it was my m...Liea that encouraged us to go out!” Poe looked very angry. “Your a bitch you know that rey!” She laughed. That’s when Ben stepped in “call her that again dameron and I will beat you within an inch of your life!” Poe looked at both of them and sneered “call down your dog rey!” Ben started and rey turned towards him shaking her head.

_No Ben your only feeding him leave for now let’s use our connection._

Bens eyes widened _no bean hell no im not leaving you alone with this asshole._

Rey looked at him annoyed _please just for now I love you_

Ben signed _I love you as well._ He walked away.

She turned to poe “I think we should dance poe and try to be civil to each other please.” Poe hesitated but relented they danced which had Liea lighting up. “Poe I have a soulmate.” Rey told him. “That’s why we never worked out.” Poe’s eyes widened. She went on to tell him the rest risking it. It turns out poe knew nothing of his parents crooked dealings and it angered and saddened him. Rey comforted him. “So your real name is reylisse and your not Bens sister and Ben is your soulmate.” Rey smiled sadly “yeah poe I’m sorry.” He smiled sadly as well don’t be doll. “My parents forced me to be with you as well. In fact I like  kaybel.” Rey brightens up “that cute blonde kaybel connix I’m so happy for you poe.” 

 

 

 

ben came over teeth bared barely containing civility until rey explained that calmed him as he took over dancing with her. And he saw poe with the cute blonde dancing they had matching marks on there arms. _They have soulmarks my love Poe’s found his mate._ Rey said in his mind

_Good I don’t have to kill him_ ben said back. 

Rey laid her head on his chest as they danced. Feeling warmth spread through her they have danced at this party since she was ten and she has always felt warm in Bens arms.

Rey blew out her candles people cheered.

Then after the reveal began. Recordings of snoke and dameron senior. Liea’s eyes widened. She turned towards kes! “How could you!” She screeched. The police came as Han and Luke had dameron and snoke arrested with known criminal Armitage Hux. It was also revealed that a female daughter of Liea’s would be arranged for the son of kes dameron. 

Rey stood up with poe. Both rejecting each other.  Rey walked up to Liea “I thank you and han for taking me in when I would have been placed in the worst of foster homes likely but I know I’m am not his child I know everything Liea! I also know I am Bens soulmate.”  Ben come up beside her put his arm around her and they walked away leaving Liea to sat down with Han to put his arm around her. Later senator qui gon Jin offered his endorsement to Liea bringing up her spirits. Despite how the night went.

NOTES

WELL THE TRUTH IS OUT ALSO OOC POE AS WELL GUYS

COMMENT KUDOS BOOKMARK 


	10. Chapter 10

Clothes were strewn everywhere in his home. He had her up against the wall his face between her legs her moans loud as he licked her clit. How he was holding her up she didn’t know nor did she care. She was to busy rocking into his face. Moaning out her orgasm on his face. He let her down kissing her passionately she tasted herself on him he picked her up she wrapped her legs around him as she felt his hard cock against her. 

He wanted to enter her then but she was a virgin and this was his bean he needed to prepare her more. So he carried her up to his room. And laid her down on the bed they kept kissing. He kissed her neck throat and breast. His mouth on each nipple she leaned in moaning again loudly his hands touching everywhere as he cupped her breast massaging them after his mouth paid homage until she was a writhing mess in his arms. Then his fingers went between her legs cupping her caressing her she groaned until one finger went inside her and then two stretching her. 

Rey moaned as Ben finger fucked her until she screamed out her climax. Breathing fast glazed and smiling laying there like jello. Ben smirked “do you want me to fuck you bean!” 

“Yes please Ben please ben” rey begged. Ben raised up on her and slowly eased inside her rey tensed at a sharp little pain when he meant her hymen, he pushed through it breaking it rey squeaked her eyes widened a little. Ben stayed very still. Until she abjusted then began to slowly move. It became faster and rough as she scratched his back as he thrust harder into her they both screamed  in pleasure climaxing. Clasping on each other. 

For a first time that was....definitely not awkward rey thought. Ben grinned hearing her thoughts. And laughed out loud. She lightly swatted him. “Hey you ass!” She joked smiling back. _I love you Benny._

_I love you too bean._

Much later they both got up and got dressed. They went back to Liea’s who apologized “I don’t expect either of you to forgive me but rey you were very much my daughter and I do love you.” Rey walked up to Liea and hugged her “you lied to me but you are the only mother I have ever known and you took me in but I know you wanted me to marry poe but I love Ben and not like a brother.”  Liea smiled and shook her head. “I know I understand.” 

Ben came up and hugged his mother “I love you mom and thank you for finally understanding this.” 

**Rey at 19**

The school and everyone did find out about reys parentage and that her and Ben were soulmates. Rose told her she knew.

Rey would be starting college and Ben moved nearby so they could live together off campus they could not be apart. After she graduates college they would marry. 

Some after finding out called them incest sick fucks which pissed her Benny off she had to  keep ben from beating the shit out of a few of her fellow college peers

most of the time she kept him occupied in bed. Riding him into oblivion. Then letting him fuck her from behind until she melted into the bed. Each and every time they barely could keep from finding ways to touch each other.

 Are he was at work. While she attended classes. All was good for them. 

She sat in front of Ben inbetween his legs as he kissed up her neck while she was trying to study. “Ben stop I’m trying to study!” She said laughing but letting him kiss her. “Mmm you can study later bean!” She turns her head and he kisses her deeply that’s when the books are forgotten and she turns and strattles him kissing him. His arms drawing her close. This was the life. They both thought happily.

END

NOTES 

WELL THATS THE END

KUDOS COMMENT BOOKMARK HOPE THE ONES WHO LIKED THIS WERE ENTERTAINED THANKS GUYS

 

 

 


End file.
